The Fox and the Arrow
by beautifullievengenz
Summary: Leone Giron a 27 year old English Italian beauty, who hails from a family who takes their pride in business and the mafia. She came back to Star City from London, England where she could start a life with her girl friend and best friend Lily. While her time in the City is good she started a double life of being an anti-hero, she finds herself falling for childhood friend Oliver Q.


_Bang… bang…. "_ Where Did that girl go?! She has the drive…" Men could be heard yelling from the distance. A pretty raven haired beauty jumps across the building's roof to the next. Her ice colored eyes looked back at the men who were still trying to find her, were at. She smirked and continued on for the next few blocks. In the drive was something that could take down a corporation who was about to take down the only place she knew and loved. Star City was once her running grounds, and she tried to get it bac; well before the arrow came along and she was no longer needed. This girl is known throughout the world as La Volpe, a dangerous female, an antihero. Most fear her because she isn't like the rest, she was given great abilities that weren't match. She ran down a fire escape, almost tripping on the last stair ending up in the muscular arms of a man in leather. She attempted to move away from him but his grip was a little stronger than what she had thought. La Volpe looked up at him knowing exactly who it was, but he didn't know her identity. "So this is the mysterious woman I've heard about." He finally spoke. He was the Arrow, and the raven hair pulled away from him quickly. "Please, it's not hard to hear about La Volpe, considering you stole my city away from me." She spoke in an Italian accent, it was so smooth and sweet but it wasn't familiar for the area.

She looked around hearing a sound of a car passing by the ally. Her eyes went back to the man who was preventing her from leaving. "Look it's been real Signore Arrow, but I must take my leave. I do wish we do this at a later time." She spoke pulling out a small bomb out her boot and throwing it on the ground releasing smoke around them. La Volpe quickly ran out of the ally and jumped on a motor cycle and drove away. Once she got to this abandoned house on the edge of Star City, she stopped and hopped off the bike walking into the place that almost looked like it was falling a part. "Leone, how did it go?" A blond girl appeared from the back of the house with a smile on her face. "It went well, I got what we needed to take them down." She said in an English accent, her normal voice. She walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall taking the ice contacts out, revealing these emerald green colored. "So now what do we do? Put it online tonight or do we want to wait to pounce?" the blond asked standing with on hand on her hip. "Patience Lily, I have this lunch thing at the Queen's mansion with… Alessia and Giovanni, I can plant a bug in their home and get more information." Leone said with a smile. "Oh your parents decided they needed you for a business lunch? That means you can see that cute son of theirs." Lily spoke with a little giggle. "Oh to be rich and famous like you Leo, I'd give anything." She quickly added. "Please, being the daughter of an Italiano business man, and his charming partner and English wife it's everything but being rich and famous. Remember I work as a barista at a coffee shop and live here." She spoke with a little bit of hatred in to her tone. "alright well I will see you tomorrow night and good luck with the business meeting." Lily spoke as she walked back into her room.

 _She's a dwelling place for demons She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird…._ The phone went off, the once raven haired mystery woman, her hair was now this platinum blond color with red high lights through out it. "Hello…" She spoke sounding sleepy. "Leone Giron where are you?! We are almost at the Queen's residence. Your presence is required." A British sounding woman on the other end yelled. "Alright mum, I will meet you there… and wear that dress you wanted me to wear." She spoke hanging up the phone and rushing out of the messy grabbing this black dress and rushing into her bathroom before out the house and on the motorcycle. It wasn't long before she was speeding down the roads leading to the Queen's mansion.

Upon arrival at the front door of the mansion, her phone started ringing again. "Lily?" She answered confused why her best friend and part time girlfriend would be calling her. "We have a problem… the drive you delivered didn't have anything on it. You're going to have to get some more information." Lily spoke on the other end of the phone. "I'll have to do that tonight, right now it's too risky to be even go out. Plus, got to be the perfect daughter for the next two hours." Leone spoke. It was then that the door opened up. Behind the door there was a slender, muscular man standing there staring at her. "Lily, I got to go." She spoke before hanging up the phone and turning her attention to the man who was standing there. Leo brushed her hair quickly and straightened up her dress before walking in. "Can I help you?" The man asked her, and she turned her attention back to him. "Oh right... Sorry where are my manners, I am Leone Giron, I was expected her with my parents, from Giron Fabrication and Data. I am sorry who are you?" She asked him curious to know who this guy was, he was cute. "Oliver Queen… I didn't think your parents were going to have you come? I thought you were in London or something." He spoke to her, which caused her to laugh a little. "Please I spent pretty much my whole life in London, I came home only to be cut out of my family. Needless to say here I am… I am sorry I can't say I remember you." Leo added as the two started to head into the living room.

"Look at you! Leone you look so beautiful!" Moira spoke with a smile on her face. She quickly hugging her almost in a squeeze. Moira Queen had been like a second mother almost to Leone. She smiled and stepped back. "Thank you, it's been a while since I've been here. Almost forgot where I was going." Leo spoke with a smile on her face. "Oh you remember Oliver, you two were practically inseparable when you were kids." She spoke with a smile on her face. "Oh right Ollie! You and Tommy use to pick on me the summers that I visited." She spoke with a smile on her face. Just then a man appeared in a business suit, he had a little bit of tan skin with a typical Italian attitude next to him was his lovely wife. Her hair was the same color of blond as Leone, she was tall and slender, more or less she was like a model of sorts.

"Leone we're glad you decided to come." The woman spoke in such a snobby British accent. The man came over hugging her and smiling a little. "Figlia, it's good to see you." The man spoke to her taking a step back. "Papá, it is good to see you as well." She spoke. These were her parents, the ones that were showing her tough love. It worked none the less. Moira smiled and motioned them to the table. Oliver sat down next to her, the parents across from her and Moira at the head of the table. "So Alessia you were thinking about expanding the data end of your company?" She asked as the food was placed in front of them. It was some sort of pasta dish; Leo didn't know what it was. "I could use a burger or fries…" Oliver leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Right? Can we just ditch this whatever it is and get some real food?" She pleaded almost to him. He laughed at her comment. He motioned his head for them to leave.

"Mom, we're going to take off I think you can handle this." Oliver spoke grabbing her hand before anyone could contest to them leaving. The rushed out the door and on to her bike speeding down the road and into the city. Her blond hair flowed in the wind and she held on tight to him. Oliver drove crazy in and out of cars as they passed by. That's when they stopped at a little burger joint not far from where she was living with Lily. "Here we are, best place to get burgers and shakes around." He spoke getting off the bike and holding his hand out for her. Leo refused to take it and hopped off herself. The walked in and took a seat in one of the booths.

"Well I feel over dressed for this now." She spoke and laughed about it. Oliver just gazed at her, curious about everything about her. "So Leone, what are you doing? I mean last I had heard you were living in London and doing some acting what brought you back here?" He asked her just as he gazed upon her. He felt so attached to her in away. "Please just call me Leo. I did for a while but sadly my parents didn't agree with how things were going down there and I was sent back here and pretty much cut off from any family ties from my mum's side of the family. So I live in a little house just on the edge of the city with my girlfriend err… Well best friend I should say. I heard you were on an island for a while." She spoke with a little smile on her face. She hated to admit it, but when they were teenagers she had this crush on him.

The waitress came over and smiled at Oliver and then looked at the blond kind of not expecting a girl like her here. "What would you like Ms. Leo? I am assuming you want your usual?" She asked her. Leone nodded to what she had to say. "Ollie what would you like?" She asked him. "Burger and those Jalapeño cheese fries." He spoke to her. She walked away and then there was silence between the two of them. "Yeah I was…" Oliver spoke and kind of trailed off about it. "If it helps any at all, I think you look hotter than before." She said with a little a smile on her face. He looked confused about what she said. "Wait… what?" He said with a confusing tone. "I said you look hotter than before; you don't have that boyishness to you… Like in when we were teenagers you looked like some boy band look a like." Leo spoke and laughed at him.

"Do you remember that time when you convinced me and Laurel to jump in the lake naked? Speaking of her, are you and her a thing?" She added with a little mischief smile on her face. "Well you don't look the same as when we were teenagers, the accent for one is actually a lot more um… yeah you don't look the same." He said lost for words. Just then their food arrived and she started digging into this giant burger filled with cheese, peppers bacon and a huge burger patty. Oliver looked at her like she was crazy but she didn't care one bit. She continued eating and then _She's a dwelling place for demons She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird…._ "Oh sorry I am going to step outside for a second, I got to take this." She spoke standing up and walking outside. "Hello?" She asked unknown known caller on the other end. "La Volpe, I am surprised to hear you have a British accent this time. Well it seems that your love of getting into my life has become a problem again, I've decided to take the one person who you'd hate to get hurt. So we have your girl Lily. Now here's what's going to happen you're going to start working for us and then we will give you her back." The man over the phone spoke. "Heh, that's funny because I am not going to do that, and for the record I hope you like dying because that's exactly what you're going to do when I get ahold of you." She spoke and ended the call. She walked back into the burger joint and sat back down in front of Oliver. "Everything ok?" He asked her seeing that she was in some distress. "Hm... Oh yeah, um… I am going to go ahead and take off. Here this is my address and phone number you can bring my bike back any time." She spoke with a smile on her face. "Wait, I can call a ride it's no big deal. Or maybe I could drive you home." He offered her. All Leone could do was shake her head. "Sorry but I can take care of myself, I don't need a guy to escort me home trust me." She said leaning down and kissing his cheek and walked out.

It was about five minutes before she went back to that shack of a house she had. A sigh escaped her mouth as she walked into the house revealing quite the mess and a fight that happened. Her fingers ran across the already falling apart yellow flower wall paper. She noticed something that was left behind intentionally. "lily… what did you leave me?" Leo leaned down picking up a video camera. She turned it on and appeared the pretty blond girl with her spikey hair and piercing blue eyes. "Leo please don't come looking for me, its not worth your life or mine to work for them… Wai- stop-get out-…." The video went to static and it was the end of the video. In a little fit of rage, she threw it against the wall. She knew who these people were, it was the Italian mafia who was after her. Leo headed down the stairs to this door that was steel. She typed in a code and the door released inward. "Alright bastards; It's time for some sweet pay back." She spoke pulling up a picture of the mob boss. A little smirk came across her face, "E ' tempo di morire, Signore." Leone spoke pinning up the picture with a knife.


End file.
